Spin Sword
The Spin Swords are the Rangers' sole sidearms that function with their Samurai Disks. By using their personal Disks, decorated with their animal counterparts, the Rangers can execute their individual elemental attacks or morph the sword into their own personal weapons. Spin Sword Attacks These attacks can be executed with the spin sword and the standard black disk. *'Blazing Strike': Jayden's elemental attack. Can be performed when the Lion Disk is attached to the Spin Sword. *'Dragon Splash': Kevin's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and the Dragon Disk. *'Air Wave': Mia's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and the Turtle Disk. *'Forest Vortex': Mike's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and Bear Disk. *'Seismic Swing': Emily's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and Ape Disk. *'Tree Symbol Strike: '''Mike's symbol attack. Using the Spin Sword, while in the Forest Vortex, Mike can create the forest symbol by slashing the enemy. *'Earth Symbol Strike': Emily's symbol attack. Using the Spin Sword, Emily can create the earth symbol in the air which releases a wave of energy. *'Quintuple Slash': The five core rangers can use their Spin Swords to fire their respective elements at the enemy at the same time. Antonio is shown being able to guide the attack to the enemy and powering up it's strength and speed, it's possible that he also adds his own element to it as well. *'Four Element Strike/Quadruple Slash': Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily can slash at their opponents while their Spin Swords are covered in their respective elements. *'Lightning Fury': Jayden's second attack which fires electricity. In order to use this attack, he must attach the Lightning Disk to a Spin Sword. *'Blazing Storm': A combination of Blazing Strike and Lightning Fury. A second Spin Sword must be used in order for it to be performed. Transformation into Individual Weapons Aside from powering up the Spin Swords with their individual elemental power, the Samurai Disks can also morph the Spin Sword into each Ranger's personal weapon, emblazoned with their primary symbols and empowered with their elements. Fire Smasher The Fire Smasher is the Red Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a Zanbato (means "''horse slaying sword"). The Red Ranger is also able to change his Fire Smasher into a cannon mode powered by a disk from one of the auxiliary zords. The disk is placed on a peg close to the bracing area, while the other rangers' color disks are placed on one blunt side, armed for propulsion. Forms: *5-Disk Beetle Cannon *5-Disk Swordfish Cannon *5-Disk Tiger Cannon *5-Disk Octo Cannon *5-Disk Claw Cannon Hydro Bow The Hydro Bow is the Blue Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a yumi or Japanese bow and arrow, but also has been modernized to be all one piece and have a pump and sling propulsion system. To execute an arrow attack, the Blue Ranger pulls on the handle of the pump as one would an arrow and releases it to activate propulsion, mimicking the arm movements of one using an actual bow and arrow. Sky Fan The Sky Fan is the Pink Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a tessen, a Japanese war fan, and includes a decorative tassel. The pink disk goes on its back area. Forest Spear The Forest Spear is the Green Rangers' individual weapon. It resembles a yari, or a Japanese spear. By attaching a disk to the back, a blade appears at the top of the spear. Earth Slicer The Earth Slicer is the Yellow Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a large shuriken with black blades. Mega Blade When the Rangers summon their Zords with the Samuraizers, their Spin Swords transform into Mega Blades. In the Zords’ cockpit, the Mega Rangers fold their Mega Blade and insert it and attach the standard Samurai Disk to the piloting system. Because the Gold Ranger doesn't have his own Spin Sword, he instead sheaths his Barracuda Blade, sets it aside and summons a Mega Blade once he's summoned his zords (instead of having the Barracuda Blade change into one). Mega Mode The Rangers change into armored Mega Mode to pilot their Zords. The armor pieces are stylized versions of their standard ranger forms. The helmets are sharper in design and contain mouthplates. These ranger forms have pads on their shoulders, elbows, chest area, and thighs and have a reinforced undermaterial. The boots and gloves are also specially padded. Their silver elbows and kneepads are adorned with gems of their ranger color. Gold Ranger's Mega Mode has the same basic design but with gold gloves (as opposed to silver), black undershirt (as opposed to colored), and abandons almost completely the blue elements of his design, save for the gems on his elbows and kneecaps, which are blue and not his own ranger color. His helmet also does not change from his original design. PRS-megared.jpg|Mega Mode Red Samurai Ranger PRS-megablue.jpg|Mega Mode Blue Samurai Ranger PRS-megagreen.jpg|Mega Mode Green Samurai Ranger PRS-megayellow.jpg|Mega Mode Yellow Samurai Ranger PRS-megapink.jpg|Mega Mode Pink Samurai Ranger PRS-megagold.jpg|Mega Mode Gold Samurai Ranger Shark Sword See Also: Kyoryu Origami and Hyper Shinkenger The Spin Sword can morph into the Shark Sword using the maroon-colored Shark Disk. The blade and hilt transforms into a stylized shark design scheme, while most parts retain the appearance of the Spin Sword. The Shark Sword is able to extend to great lengths and acts like a whip sword. The tip of the Sword can also be used to bite into enemies. It can also be enlarged. The Shark Sword grows into large size as the Shark Zord while the Samurai Ranger is in Mega Shark Mode and can combine with the Samurai Megazord to form Samurai Shark Megazord. The Shark Sword overrrides the Red Ranger's need to use the Mega Blade in the cockpit. While in the cockpit, unlike the Mega Blades, it is not used in the console but held freely in its sword mode. It should be noted that the Shark Disk was used once with a Nitro Sword in order to have the blade behave like the Shark Sword. Shark Attack Mode Utilizing the Shark Disk and the Shark Sword at the same time can allow any of the rangers (Red, primarily) to transform into Shark Attack Mode. The mode adds on a red coat onto the basic ranger look to go with the Shark Sword. Red Samurai Ranger Shark Attack Mode.jpg|Shark Attack Mode (Samurai Red) SSS-Hyper ShinkenRed.jpg|Shark Attack Mode Ranger Red Shark Attack Mode.jpg|Shark Attack Mode (RPM Red) Mega Shark Mode Springing from the Shark Mode, once a ranger (Red primarily) summons the Shark Zord, the Shark Mode and Mega Mode form a hybrid called Mega Shark Mode. Once used, the chest is adorned in an oversized origami themed red and metal-blue armor and the Disk Buckle Belt disappears to make way for a new belt. Trivia * The Spin Sword is the first Power Ranger sidearm that fully morphs into weapons of varied design. The Magi Staff from Mystic Force was somewhat similar, but never fully morphed- instead having parts becoming pronounced to accentuate varying weapon purposes. * Tsuyoshi Nonaka from PLEX explained that the Mega Mode designs were a move that was designed to benefit the toyline. He also said that the design was inspired by Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie suits. http://henshingrid.blogspot.com/2011/11/tsuyoshi-nonaka-panel-design-of-power.html Tsuyoshi Nonaka panel, youtube included in cited article * The undersuits of the Mega Modes have crisscross patterns meeting at the abdominal and groin section and are very similar to Kamen Rider Fourze's suit. Both suits were designed by PLEX. See Also * Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru- Spin Sword sentai counterpart. ** Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto- Fire Smasher ** Water Arrow- Hydro Bow ** Heaven Fan- Sky Fan ** Land Slicer- Earth Slicer References Category:Arsenal Category:Samurai Category:Arsenal Category:Samurai